Season 3: Episodes My Way
by ausllyandtrezpeeps
Summary: Season 3, episodes my way is about how I wanted the episodes to be about. I hope you like it and make sure to read the authors note!(: Stay Lauraific
1. Chapter 1

I'm stealing an idea, I'm gonna do all the episodes every monday after the day it comes out. Leave Reviews, also I'm gonna be making another story, but I need your help, if you want to be in the story as a character leave a review of how you want your character to be! (: Stay Lauraific!

On with the story!

Road Trips and Reunions:

Ally was bored, so bored without her friends. After reading the note for the one-hundredth time, it's completely stuck in her head.

Ally,

I have everything in my life except one thing, my heart. These plane tickets are for you because, I do need to see my girlfriend once in a while. Please, consider it? I love you,

Can't do it without you alls!

~The most hottest boyfriend ever! Austin M.

She misses all of them of course. But she really misses Austin. She pulls out her ITab, and picks Team Austin's contacts, she Facetimes them. They pick up on the first ring.

"Hey Ally!" Trish says.

"Trish! Hey! How's the famous life?" Ally ask.

"Dude, it's awesome. But Austin is always so sad, speaking of which he is asleep right now." She says.

"Typical. Where are you guys?"

"We are in Portland."

Just then ally sees a red head take the ITab away from Trish.

"Ally! Thank God! Austin really misses you." Dez says.

"So I've heard. I really miss you guys." Ally replies.

"We miss you too."

Just then ally's heart gets even bigger, A sleepy blond-haired boy pops up.

"Is that ally?" Ally heard Austin question.

"See for yourself" Trish says.

Austin face pop, and his face shines like a sunny day.

"ALLY!" he yells.

"Hey Austin" ally smiles.

"Ally, I miss you so much. Like yesterday after my show I hugged a security guard thinking it was you."

"Austin, I thought you actually came to sonic boom so I jumped in your arms, but it was a confused delivery guy." ally says well giggling.

"Sorry to break this up, but Austin we want to talk to your girlfriend too!" Trish says.

"Anyways ally how's your songwriting going?" Trish ask.

"It's going bad, ever since you guys left I can't write that many songs." Ally sighs.

"Maybe you need a break! Use those plane tickets I left you in the card." Austin says.

"You guys are right! I do need a break, where are you guys again?"

"Portland." They yell.

"Okay, I'll be there! I just have to be back by Monday." She says happily.

"Yay! We will see you there. Austin wants to say something before you hang up."

"Love you alls, and I'm happy I get to say that in person when you come."

"Love you too Austin and same with me."

"See yeah."

"Bye." She waves.

When she hangs up Austin just stares at the screen, his lock screen is when they are on the beach from there first date, her feet where hurting and he gave her a piggy back ride. He thinks over and over about what she said,

"I love you too."

Ally just got off the plane and now she is looking for certain people. She pulls put out her phone, smiling at her lockscreen.

Her lockscreen is the back of her wearing Austin sweatshirt which happens to say Moon, and her arms are wrapped around Austin's neck. She loves this photo.

She speed dials Trish's contact.

"Ally, where are you?"

"Um, I'm by gate 27 where are you guys?"

"By Gate 27"

Dez grabs the phone.

"Hey this is just like your song, "I'm by Gate 27, but you don't see me," Austin quickly grabs the phone.

"How could we be at the same gate, but not see each other?"

Then ally looks at the wall that says,

Portland, Maine

"Um guys, what Portland are you guys at?"

"Portland, Oregon" Austin says

"I'm at Portland Maine, 3,000 miles away from you." Ally says sadly.

"There's two Portland's? Why do they have to do this!" Austin yells.

She loves him, but he's not the sharpest pencil in the box.

"Here's good news, I can get on a flight at 9 tomorrow morning." Ally says.

"At least we will have time to see each other right?"

"Of course." ally says happily.

"How will you pay for this? I can't send you money."

"I have emergency money my

dad gave me."

"Okay, well I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Austin Says.

"Love you too, Bye." and she hangs up.

Ally goes through her bag and finds and envelop she opens it up and sees what her dad has given her. Eight-dollars and a expired coupon.

"Great."she thinks. She sits down and then see's a sleeping guy with a guitar. She walks over and grabs it silently so he won't wake up. She starts strumming.

Brave by Sara

" You can be amazing,

You could turn a phrase in,

To a weapon or a drug,

You could be the outcast,

Be the back last,

Somebody's lack of Love,

Or you can start speaking up,

Nothing's gonna hurt you,

The way the words do ,

When they suddenly dis-can,

Kept to the inside,

No sunlight,

Nobody lets a shadow in,

I wonder what would happen if you,

Say what you want to say,

And let the words fall out,

Honestly I want to see you be

Brave.

She finishes the song and gets a lot of tips. When everyone scatters away the guitarest comes up to her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you.. You looked so peaceful!"

The guitarest Just stares rudely.

"Maybe your not so peaceful right now." and she hands him back the guitar.

Austin was pacing back and forth. He gets to see ally tomorrow. When he's finally about to fall asleep, he has to go to the bathroom. He runs to the tour buses bathroom and gets in.

Suddenly the door flys open and here is Dez.

"AHH." Austin yells.

"sorry dude, but I really have to go."

"wait I just got here dude." Austin complains.

"But I don't feel good I feel like im gonna throw up." Dez says holding his stomach.

"Okay, maybe you should go

I'll just go outside at the rest stop." Austin agrees.

Austin walks out, uses the restroom and goes to a bus, crawling in bed and dreams about seeing his girlfriend tommrrow.

"Dez! Will you hurry it up in there!" Trish yells.

"Trish I told you I don't feel good woman! Stop being my mom for

one minute!" Dez says.

"What did you just say?" Trish says madly.

"Um.. Nothing?"

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly Trish's Phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hey Ally!"

"What?! What do you mean you missed your flight?!"

"Austin will not be happy."

Suddenly Trish feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around.

"ALLLYYY!" Trish pulls her into a hug.

"Why are you so early?!" Trish and Dez say together.

"I got an earlier flight, but I have a question where is Austin?"

"Oh, he is still sleeping. But he kept saying Ally in his sleep.. Again."

"Aww" Ally blushes.

"Hey guys let's go scare him!" Dez starts chanting.

"Sure."

When they walk into the tour bus they sneak over towards Austin's bed. They pull back the curtains.

"Surprise!"

Austin starts screaming, he is surrounded by bunch of girl scouts. "You guys aren't Trish, Dez, and Ally."

"I can't believe Austin Moon is on are bus" squeals one girl.

"I can't either!" Austin says in the same voice.

"Where's Austin?" Ask Ally.

"I don't know, Wait I might know!" Shouts Dez.

"Austin!" Dez shouts in a vacant bathroom.

"Yeah. I don't know where he is.." Dez says.

"Hey! This is Austin Moon on Jamie's Phone please leave a message after the beep!" Austin says.

"Okay, I did all your phones with my voice. Now may I please call me girlfriend?" Austin says.

"Okay." Sighs a girl and hands him the phone.

"Blocked Caller?" Ally says.

"Hello?" She says.

"Babe? It's me."

"Austin! Where are you?" Ally says.

"You see this is the funny thing, I'm in California." Austin says.

"Why are you in California?" A puzzled Ally asks.

"I got on the wrong bus, but I just arrived at the airport and there is a flight to Seattle in 30 minutes. So I should be there in about 3 hours." Austin says.

"Okay, I just really want to see you."

"I want to see you to babe. I'll see you in 3 hours okay?" Austin pleaded.

"Okay. Your concerts in 4 hours you know that right?" Ally asks.

"I do. I have to go see you soon."

"Okay, bye." Ally hangs up.

"He will be here in 3 hours or so." Says Ally.

"Okay, Ally don't worry he will come."

"Yeah, I know I just want to see

him."

"You will."

Dez walks into the room.

"Guys, I don't feel too good."

"Go to the bathroom id-" Trish can't finish her sentence because Dez already threw up on Ally.

"Dez! Austin gave me this shirt!" Ally says.

"You might need to wash that" and with that he walks away.

"Where is Austin? It's been 40 minutes!" Trish says angrily.

"Maybe we should keep them stalling!" Shouts Dez and Ally.

"Okay, you two go up there and stall them." Ally and Dez high-five each other.

"Hey Seattle what's happening tonight!" Ally shouts into the microphone. The audience cheers.

"As you all know that is Ally, Austin's Girlfriend and I am more important because I am his Best Friend." Dez says.

"Thank you Dez." Ally says sarcastically.

"Oh just watching out for you!" Dez says.

Austin runs into backstage.

"Trish! Where's Ally! Please tell me I didn't miss my girlfriend this whole weekend." Austin says well panting.

"No, she and Dez are stalking the audience." Trish says.

"Good." Austin says.

"So how does a wave say hi? It just waves!" Dez says proudly.

"Haha, that is so funny I forgot to laugh." Ally says sarcastically.

"Yo, Seattle! Give it up for my entertainment! Sorry for the delay! I had technical difficulties."

Austin shouts.

Ally can't feel anything. Her eyes are huge. There he is. Austin Monica Moon. It feels like the whole room is just him and her. There better together.

"Haha, someone is in shock." Dez says. He pick Ally up and puts her over his shoulder.

"Uh oh, I don't feel good" Dez say while still holding Ally infront of thousands of people.

"Dez, don't you dare drop me." Ally screams.

"Too late." Dez says and Ally falls down right into the stage.

"Ally!" Austin says.

"I'm fine really." Ally says trying to stand up.

"Babe, no your not."

"Here I'll carry her back." Dez says.

"NO" Everyone in the crowd and Austin says.

Austin picks up Ally and carries her off stage.

"That was a nice greeting."

"Haha, Hi ." Ally greets.

"Hi." and Austin kisses her. He has been wanting to for a while now and finally he can. She kisses him back.

When they pull away ally mentally smacks herself because she doesn't have the power to do it physically.

"I have to catch my flight." Ally says.

"Do you have to go remember? Jimmy afford you a record deal here. Take that!" Austin Suggest.

"Okay! I will!" Ally says.

"What about my other recording?"

"Did you sign the papers let?" Austin ask.

"No, that what I was supposed to do tomorrow."

"Good." Austin smiles and hugs her.

"Sorry Seattle! I'm all your now! Let's hit it!" well Austin is rocking out on stage all feels at home.

"Good way to end the night." Ally says well holding Austin's hand.

"Hey Team Austin and Ally are all back together!" Dez says.

"Your right Dez!" Trish said.

"Hey guys, I don't feel to good again." Dez says and throws up on the person next to him. Who which is Ally.

"Dez, you have 5 seconds before I hurt you." Ally says well Dez runs out of the Bus.

"Feels good to have her back eh Austin?" Trish says.

"It feels like I have my heart back." Austin says well he runs after his girlfriend.

End of Episode 1.

How did you guys like it?! Please leave your Idea about a character here is the application:

Name:

Crush: (Sorry can't be Austin, Ally and Austin are the two you can't choose.)

Background:

The story will be about a group of friends that always get together and go through everything together.(:

- Stay Lauraific!(:


	2. What if's and Where's Austin?

Hey Guys! I'm Back! I'm working on another story and I'll post it when I'm done! On with this Story! Stay Lauraific!(:

What Ifs and Where's Austin:

"Hey guys I'm Ally Dawson with my Hunk of a Husband Austin-!" Dream Ally says.

"AHHH" Austin yells.

"Austin? Really? 4 in the morning?" Trish says angrily.

"I had the worst dream, I dreamed that there was a monster and it was out to get me! It took my pancakes and worst of all.. They took Ally!" Austin replays.

"Like that will happen?" Trish says.

"AHH guys! I think there's a monster on this tour bus!" Dez yells well running in.

Ally suddenly walks in looking like a clown. She has flour all over her and her hair was sticking up like static.

"I. Am. Gonna. Kill. You. Dez. Worthy." Ally says seriously.

"Dez, where did you take my girlfriend?!" Austin yells.

"Austin. No time for jokes. Look what Dez did too Ally! Dez what did you do?" Trish says calmly.

"Well, I simply was making a nice breakfast Intill I heard a thump and then a figure walking towards the bathroom. So I protected myself and sprayed this spray all over ally and threw pancake powder at her and it kinda i don't know stuck to her?"

Dez says.

"Just like my dream! Ha, i knew it can happen." Austin says proudly.

"What dream?" Ally ask.

"Nothing?" Austin squeaked out.

"Okay." Ally said well rolling her eyes.

"How about I go get breakfast?" Austin announced.

"I'll go with you." Ally piped up.

"Okay." and with that the loving couple walked out.

Trish looked around. It kinda felt lonely today in Sonic Boom.

"Hello? Austin? Ally? Dez?" Trish yelled. It was completely silent. Then, out of no where movies of there time together happened.

"Hey Ally! Look what I got its pretty co- what's wrong ally?" Trish Ask.

"I don't know. I don't know where Austin went. It's been hours." Ally says sobbing.

"Can't you just stop worrying about Austin! Yeah, I know what it's like to have a Boyfriend, but I'm not an obsessed girlfriend like you!" Trish says

"How am I obsessed? Why can't I worry? Maybe your not the best friend I thought you where." Ally says well standing up and walking out.

"Ally! I didn't mean it!" Trish Yells.

"Of course you didn't. Blame it on something else like you usually do!" Ally says from a distance.

Austin walks in.

"Hey Trish why did you send my girlfriend out crying?" Austin Yells.

"I didn't mean too! She was being over dramatic." Trish says

"Maybe I choose the wrong people to hang out with. I gotta go help ally. At least I have her shoulder and her so called best friend doesn't." Austin walks out instantly.

Trish walks over the the steps and sits down. She puts her head in her hands and just cries. She feels so alone.

"Trish, whats wrong?" asks Dez.

"Everything! I don't have my best friends. Why am I so stupid and let them leave?" Trish says.

"You have me." Dez says.

"Maybe I do." Trish smiles and pecks his cheek.

"Hey guys! Trish I got you your Scrambled eggs." Ally says walking in.

"Your back! Why did you come back I thought you where mad!" Trish asks.

"I was never mad at you!" Ally says.

"Good I thought I lost my best friends."

"Austin's your best friend? I thought you keep hitting him saying if you hurt her I'll hurt you more and he just keeps screaming. Why am I laughing?" Ally asks well giggling.

"I'm just glad to have you back." Trish says and hugs Ally


	3. Beach Clubs and BFFS

I'm back(: I'm so so so so sorry I haven't been on. But I promise I'm back! School has been so much for me! 7th grade is so hard. And boys! Yes, if you must now I like someone and get this.. He likes me back(: any who enough with me lets get on with the story! I am skipping Presidents and Problems just Intill later! I promise I'll upload it!

Stay Lauraific!

Ally's POV

What a journey we have been on! I know I've only been on this tour for like half it, but I'm so happy too be here with the people I love.

I'm just so happy I get too see the people that are back home that I miss.

"Ally! What are we going to do when we get home? Which is like in 2 hours!" Austin asks well literally jumping out of his chair.

"Babe, calm yourself. Let's hit the beach. I've heard they opened a Beach Club and I really want Trish to book me a gig there." I say.

"I would be in the front row screaming That's my Girlfriend!" Austin says pecking my lips.

"I know you would be." I saw well giggling.

"Love birds, sorry to break whatever this is, but Ally I was listening to your conversation and just as a best friend gift I got you a gig at the beach club! Guess who's the best best friend? It's-" Trish says, but gets cut off.

"ME!" Dez yells.

"You idiot it's me." Trish yells back and Austin and I crack up.

"Oh yeah sure." And with that Dez sobs and walks with his head down.

I'm so blessed too have these three people in my life. I smile look at Austin who happened to be looking at me and I smile and kiss his lonely lips and fall too sleep.

We are going Home.

"ALLYYYYY! We are here wake up sunshine!" Austin yells in my ear.

"Really?! Yay!" I say and run out of the bus before any of my friends.

I run into Sonic Boom and everything turns into slow motion. I turn my head too costumers looking for musical joy. Then turn my head too the grand piano. That piano brings back so many memories and I feel tears of joy coming from my eyes.

I'm awaken from my little daydream from Dez which so happened to push me into a pair of drums with all his bags.

"Ally? Where did you go?" Dez asks.

"Ouch." I say as I try too get up.

"Ally? Why did you jump into a pair of drums?" Dez asks.

I stare at him and then I get a massive headache and fall back into the drums.

"Hey lunatic? Are you just gonna stare at her and not help her up or are you going to help her? Austin will be so mad at you!" Trish shouts and walks over to Dez.

"Oh yeah." and with that I'm over Dez shoulders just hanging there. Just to update you, yes it seriously doesn't help my headache.

"Hey guys! Is Ally here?" Kira walks in.

"I'm right here." and I get turned around too see Kira.

"Why is Dez carrying you like that? Aren't you loosing a lot of blood from your body?" Kira says mater of a fact.

"Yes. I don't know why he won't put me down." I say looking up to Dez.

"Well, as Austin's friend I'm doing his girlfriend a favor and holding her duh! She was being a little clumsy and she fell into those drums." Dez announces.

"You pushed me into them!" I scream.

"He pushed you into what?" Austin runs in dropping mine and his bags.

"I didn't push her she clumsily fell into them." Dez says.

"He pushed me." I say as Dez puts me down.

"Are you okay Alls?" Austin ask as he places his hands on my shoulder and kiss my cheek.

"Yeah, I guess." and I kiss his cheek and walk over too Kira.

"So what bring you here?" I ask.

"Well you promised me when you get back we could go too the beach club, your gonna hook me up with a guy so then we could go on a double date." Kira says well hugging me.

"I never agreed on a double date." Austin says and puts his arm around me.

"Your going and If you don't no kiss from me." I say. Austin just pouts and nods his head, kiss my cheek and walks over too Dez.

"How did you guys get so close anyway?" Austin ask.

"Probably talking about you. Because if you remember you dated Kira and then that's how it lead you to be dating Ally now buddy." Dez says.

"Actually, when you guys left me I got lonely so I called up Kira and we actually have a lot in common. She actually is very supportive of Austin and I." Ally says happily.

"Yeah! Austin, you and ally are too cute, but if you hurt her in any way I will have my Dad take you off the recording label and I will personally smack you like no tomorrow." Kira says well standing dangerously close to Austin.

"Uh. Okay? I would never hurt her though. I don't plan on ever breaking up. She's mine. Not anyone else's." Austin says and walks over to a blushing me and puts his arm around me.

"Me too. Now Kira let me get my bathing suit and let's be jamming!" I announce.

Out in the corner of the door entrance Trish is standing there with jealously all over her face.

"Is Kira stealing my place as Ally's Best Friend?"

At the Beach Club..

"Kira, how about him?" As Ally point too Dez.

"I mean he is cute, but I wouldn't do that too Trish." Kira says.

"Touché." And Ally looks around.

"Hey Ally! You should come out in the ocean! It's really warm and it's perfect for this type of day." Austin says as he is running over.

"Babe, i repeat I am not going out into that ocean. I hate the ocean." Ally says and gets up.

"Pleaseeee?" Austin gives her his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry. How about I go buy you and Dez a milkshake with Kira? Deal?" Ally says.

"Fine. I want a-" Austin gets cut off.

"Cookie dough milkshake with a cherry? Hint Chocolate? What kind of girlfriend would I be with not knowing what my boyfriend wants?" Ally says proudly.

"Your the best!" Austin kisses ally's cheek and runs along to Dez.

"Hey buddy look what I found!" Dez says.

"A treasure map cool! Let me see!" Austin grabs the treasure map and looks around.

"Let's find us some treasure!" Dez announces and the two teenagers run along.

"Welcome to Ice Beach. I'm Trish how can I help you?" Trish says.

"Oh Hey Trish! Can I have Austin's usually?" Ally asks.

"Of course. Coming right up. Do you want to hang out here with me for a little bit? I'm so bored." Trish asks.

"I can't, Kira and I are hanging out before my shift. Can you drop by Sonic Boom around four? I'm free." Ally asks.

"Sure. Here's Austin's milkshake. It's on the house. Bye Ally see you soon." Trish says sadly.

"Bye Trish." Ally smiles and walks out.

Meanwhile later Ally is working in Sonic Boom and Trish walks in.

"Hey Trish!" Ally says happily and drops the magazines down on the table.

"Hey. Why aren't you hanging out with your boyfriend or your best friend?" Trish asks kinda angrily.

"Well you where busy at work and after I gave Austin his milkshake he got a really bad toothache so I took him to the dentist. So he is probably there still." Ally says.

"What about Kira?" Trish says.

"What about her?" Ally says and walks over to the magazine box and pulls out lots of magazines.

"Well I thought you would want to be hanging out with your new best friend." Trish says.

"Am I not aloud to hang out with a friend and have you think I replaced you? I am not that kinda girl." Ally says clearly mad.

"Well you are being that girl right now." Trish says. Ally starts to cry a little.

"I thought you would be happy i finally have everything I need in my life. I always watch you have boyfriends and lots of friends. Now I have a Boyfriend and lots of friends and your mad about it when I never was? I can't be in a room with someone who thinks that." Ally walks out of sonic boom heading towards the food court.

"It's your store!" Trish yells and all the costumers stare at her.

"What are all you looking at?" And Trish walks out.

Ally is sitting on a beach towel and looking out into the ocean with her head on her knee.

"What's wrong brunetty?" Someone says sitting next too Ally.

Ally looks up too see Dez sitting next to her.

"Brunetty?" Ally says and chuckles.

"Well you call Austin Blondie and it seems too cheer him up sometimes so why not brunetty?" Dez says.

"Okay then. Anyways, Trish is what's wrong. It seems like she doesn't want me to be happy. I mean Remember when she was dating Trent and we found he was just using her? She got in all that and yeah I was jealous that I didn't have that, but I finally got that and she goes on a rampage saying its my fault." Ally says and throws a rock to the ocean.

"Maybe Trish doesn't know how to handle a thing like this. I mean she is Trish. You guys have been best friends since kindergarten. I don't think she would want you to find another best friend." Dez says.

"Your right." Ally stands up. "I need to show her she'll always be my best friend. Thanks Dez. I would usually got to Austin with something about this, but I'm happy it's you this time. Any ways how is Austin?" Ally says.

"He is fine. He is at Sonic Boom right now. He is in the practice room." Dez says none casual.

"Okay? Well I need your help." Ally says.

"With what?" Dez says.

"My performance tonight." Ally says as Dez and her start talking.

"Hey guys! I'm Allyson Dawson! I am so happy to be performing for you all tonight! This song isn't for my boyfriend tonight. Sorry Austin. Actually it's for my best friend." Ally says. She finds Kira and Kira smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up.

"I hope you like it Trish!" Ally screams and runs backstage.

I will never forget you by Danielle Bradbery.

"Sooner or later they say,

That it all gets easier

Take it one tear at a time."

Soon a slide show of pictures filled with Ally and Trish are playing on the screen behind Ally. Ally hears Austin shouting "That's my girlfriend!" and she lightly chuckles.

"And I wake up one day,

To find some closure

Shinin' like a sunlight through the blinds"

Ally looks and finds Trish smiling and cheering on Ally. Ally walks on stage and everyone sees her outfit and Austin stops shouting and is completely still. Ally has her hair up in a high-pony tail with some hair out on the side. Her lip stick is a shade of really bright red and her dress is the best of all it is a strapless puffy blue and white that goes to her knees and her heels are stripes of blue and white. She is so stunning.

"No matter how much time may pass between

Us

You'll never be more than a memory away"

"Cause I will never forget you

No, I will never forget you"

"The whisper of the evening rain

On the bedroom window

Like the sky is missin' you"

A video appears of Trish and Ally on tour and Trish has tears in her eyes. She remember this.

In the video:

"Ally?" Trish whispers because the boys are asleep.

"Yes Trish?" Ally says in the same voice.

"Why did you pick Austin?" Trish ask and Trish walks over too Austin's bed and video tapes him sleeping.

Ally smiles. "Because God made us soul mates."

"Why am I your best friend?" Trish asks.

"Because God new our moms couldn't handle us both as sisters." Ally smiles and the video camera zooms in on her.

"I was blessed to have you, Dez, and most important Austin in my life." Ally says and walks to her bed.

"I am blessed to be her best friend." Trish says with a smile.

End of Video.

"When I'm sleepin'

When I'm dreaming'

When I'm awake

I got the feeling' that

I'll never get you out of my mind"

After the song is over Ally is in tears. Trish runs up to her and hugs her.

"Ally, your always be my best friend." Trish says.

"I'll never forget you Trish, because your my best friend." Ally says and smiles.

"Ally you where great!" Dez says hugging her.

"Thanks for putting together the sideshow!" Ally says returning the hug.

"Babe, you where great." Austin says and kisses her.

"I'm blesses to have meet all you."

Ally says and hugs all four of her friends.

Is friendship supposed to be like this? Yeah I think so.


	4. Tunes and Trials

Auslly forever3

I got an idea for both,

Tunes and Trials and

Road Trips and Reunions

Im gonna post Tunes an Trials first and then Road trips and reunions.

Hope you enjoy!

•AusllyandTrezPeeps•

Tunes and Trials-

Ally was working behind the counter of Sonic Boom.

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom! Here's your change." Ally says handing the costumer the change.

Meanwhile, Trish and Dez were watching the complete season of "Crime and Justice" for the 2nd time.

"Welcome to Son-" Ally gets cut off by Austin strumming his guitar.

"Pst.. Austin. Could you do that a little quieter please?" She says doing her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course sweetheart." He says and walks to Trish and Dez.

"Hey guys." He says setting his guitar down.

"Sweetheart?" They say cluelessly.

"Uhm, well um.. Ally and I are kinda I don't know Da-" He gets cut off by Ally.

"Ehem.." She says eying Austin.

"I meant Ally and I are daring each other to call each other weird names. Yeah that's what we were doing. Nothing that we our hiding. Nope. Not at all." Austin says scratching the back of his neck.

"What are you guys hiding?" Trish asks. Before Austin could answer Val the leader of the "Stray Kitties" walks in.

"Ally darling, how's my favorite songwriter?" Val says walking in holding coffee.

"Val, Austin and I aren't writing a song for you." Ally says walking towards the rest of Team Austin.

"Why did you take the words right out of my mouth Alls?" Austin says winking and then smirking at Ally.

"Girl- I mean Best Friends know their Best Friends." Ally says almost blowing their cover.

"Well, look if you change your mind then call me." Val says walking out.

"Okay Austin, how was that?" Ally says finishing the notes.

"Perfect! Now we need to write lyrics." Austin says bouncing up.

"Actually, you do. I have to focus on my new song. I know you can." Ally says grabbing Austin's hand and squeezing his hand.

"What should I write it about?" Austin says to the brunette.

"Who you care about." Ally says smiling up at him. She kisses his cheek and leaves the room.

"Who I care about." Austin says to himself blushing a shade of red and looks where Ally left.

"I'm gonna steal your heart." Austin's song ends.

"I can't believe you wrote that Austin. See I knew you wrote it about who you care about." Ally says smiling knowing something nobody else knew except her and Austin.

She knew it was for her because well you see they have been secretly dating for about 2 months now and haven't told anyone except their parents.

"It almost sounds like its for a girl. Who is the lucky mistress?" Trish says questionably.

Ally was standing behind Trish signaling to Austin not to break.

"Um...Well uh you see thats a funny question." Austin says trying to look for a reason.

"Ally why are you giving those signals to Austin?" Dez asks Ally.

"Um I'm stretching.. Duh." Ally says doing what she was doing to Austin.

"Wait.. It all makes sense now. You and Ally are secretly dating and didn't tell us!" Trish says to the couple.

"You caught us." They say together.

"Awh, Ally why didn't you tell me?" Trish says asking Ally.

"Trish, not to be rude, but you tell the first person you see a secret of mine." Ally says putting her hand on Trish's shoulder.

"Psh, whaaaaattt?" Trish asks nervously.

"My point taken." Ally says walking behind the Sonic Boom counter.

"How long has this been happening?" Dez ask Austin and Ally.

"2 Months." Austin and Ally said staring at each other.

"Awh, you remembered." They say together again staring at each other lovingly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Look we will keep a secret." Trish says.

"Good. We just don't want to tell people let." Ally says while Team Austin walks upstairs.

"It's cute you guys are dating though!" Trish says and starts fangirling.

"That's why we didn't tell people." Austin says putting his arm around Ally.

"Your right I'm sorry." Trish says stopping fangirling.

When Trish is finished Val walks in.

"Team Austin, you really think you would get away from this one?" Val says handing Ally paperwork.

"What do you mean?" Ally says flipping through the paperwork.

"Your being sued. I wrote "Steal your Heart" and Austin stole it from me." Val says matter and fact.

"No he didn't he told us who he wrote it about which happens to be Al-" Dez says getting cut off by a hand.

Ally walks up to Dez and and smacks her hand over Dez's mouth.

"What Dez is trying to say is that Austin has Inspiration to write this song." Ally says glaring at Dez.

"Well I guess I did too. I'll just see you people in court and have the judge be the judge of that." Val says walking out.

"Do you guys believe that?" Austin says falling down in his chair.

"I know, but we will prove her wrong. I promise Austin." Ally says laying her head on his chest.

"All rise." As the judge walks in.

"Thanks guys, have a seat and let's get started." The judge says.

"Who's Mr. Moons lawyer?" The judge says.

"I am." Trish says standing up. Ally pulls her down to her level.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Ally whispers.

"Ally, your boyfriend is in good hands." Trish says and stands up firmly.

"Sir, Austin wrote the song called "Steal your Heart" and I will prove Val wrong." Trish says sitting back down.

"Oh lord." Ally says and place her head in her hands.

"Judge, I would like to call Dez up to the stand. He is my first witness." Val says.

Dez walks up to the witness stand and sits down.

"So Dez, nice brief case you got there. Where did you get it?" Val asks pointing at the brief case.

"Ally made it for me. Austin picked a good one." Dez says. Austin and Ally stare in shock at what they just heard.

"Um well I meant Austin picked a good brief case." Dez says covering up what he just said.

"Well it looks like a good brief case. What's inside of it?" Val asks questionable.

"Well lets see, We have lyrics to "Steal your heart", an ID with Val's face on it, and paperwork that is addressed to Val." Dez says shocked.

"My brief case was stolen a while ago." Val says grabbing the brief case and going to sit down.

Ally grabs her water and starts chugging it down.

"Ally, honey calm down. It doesn't mean it's over." Austin says taking her glass of water.

"Actually guys, there is one way." Trish says as they already know.

"No not let." Austin says and grabs Ally's hand.

"Fine." Trish says.

"Actually I have something." Ally says grabbing her songbook.

"Judge, you see these notes? I wrote them with Austin while he put the lyrics down to "Steal your Heart." Ally says handing the judge her songbook.

"That's a good point Miss Dawson, but you could have plagiarized for all we know." The judge say sternly.

"You actually think a girl with straight A's and a goody two shoes would plagiarize?" Ally asks.

"Don't listen to that. She spilled coffee all over me and pushed me against a window." Val says standing up.

"You liar." Ally says walking up to her.

"You want to go?" Val says .

"Um yeah." Ally says getting up in her face and spitting in it.

"Okay little miss songwriter." Val says and swings her hand and it's hits Ally's face. Hard.

Ally falls to the ground.

"Ouch." Ally says getting up.

"Ally!" Austin says running over to her.

"Let me at her." Ally says while Austin blocks her.

"Actually I would like to call Miss Dawson up to the stand." Val says.

Ally stops and walks up to the witness stand.

"So Miss Dawson, how does your songwriting work with Austin?" Val asks.

"I have to answer anything that you say." Ally says looking away to the rest of Team Austin.

"Actually yes you do." Val says.

"Well you can't break me." Ally says standing up intill two police men come up and make her sit down.

"Miss Dawson, what's your relationship towards Mr. Moon?" Val asks smirking.

Ally stares at Austin in worry.

"Um well you see u-" Ally gets cut off by Trish.

"Objection, your honer, how is this relevant to the subject?" Trish says.

"It's not, but I want to hear the gossip. So Miss Dawson continue." The judge says.

"We our Dating." Austin says standing up.

"Yeah what he said." Ally says smiling at Austin.

"Dating?" Val says.

"Yeah, this thing called Boyfriend and Girlfriend. You wouldn't know because you never had one." Ally says sarcastically.

"That's it." Val says and lunges towards Ally.

The two police man come over and grab Ally off of Val.

"She started it." Ally says with a bloody nose.

"When have you guys started dating?" Val asks angrily.

"2 months ago if you must know." Ally says smiling at Austin. He smiles back.

"Clearly it shows Mr. Moon and Miss Dawson are in love and he wrote the song about Ally." The judge says smiling at the lovely couple.

"There for, Austin Moon wrote the song "Steal You Heart" and not Val." The judge says and I jump out of my chair.

"In your face chimpmunk face!" I yell at Val.

"Right back at you squirrel brains!" She yells back at me.

"That tared it." I said before I could tackle her I get lifted up and get put over Austin's Shoulder.

"Sorry about my girlfriend, but Val if you ever slap her or call her squirrel brains again I'll slap you Monday through Wednesday." Austin threatens and we walk out of the court room.


	5. Road Trips and Reunions

Road Trips and Reunions-

Ally's POV-

"Ally, wait!" Austin says running over to me.

"Austin, you have to go. W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"I just w-wanted to tell you that I-I" Austin tries getting words out of his mouth.

"A-austin?"

"Here, I wrote it down. I was going to send it to you if you didn't show." Austin says and runs back on the bus.

I feel a tear slide down my face while I open his letter.

Dear Ally,  
If your reading this that means you didn't come on tour with us. I'm proud of you Alls. I really am.

I am the biggest Ally Dawson fan anyone will know of. I'm going to be the first one to download your album I promise.

Also, I haven't been completely honest with you.. I don't like you as a friend.

After we broke up, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every second of everyday I knew I was in love with my best friend.

Not in a friend way.

I love you way more.

When I get back, we will be together again because I know it's going to work.

I love you so much Alls,

Austin M. Moon(;

After I read his letter I looked up with tears all over my face.

I looked to where he left and I run into that direction.

I see a light in the night sky and I see a large bus with the guy of my dreams on it.

He's going away.

Faster and Faster.

I bolt to my car and drive to find that truck with that handsome blonde on it.

Tear's are threatening to show and I quickly wipe my eyes.

Don't cry Ally, you will get your man.

Suddenly, I come to a stop. There's a long accident that could take hours to clean up.

"Damn It." I say under my breath.

Up ahead I see that blonde again. On that big bus.

He loves me, that guy loves me.

I get out of my car and bolt to that bus.

I hear honking, yelling, all directed to me.

"Hey look, we are all in a hurry." A guy screams, but I barley heard him.

I am in a more hurry then he is that's for sure.

Once I am eye to eye with the bus I hit to door as hard as I can.

"Trish! Dez! Austin!" I yell.

The bus driver looks at me as if I am one of those crazed fans.

"Hey look shorty! Your gonna ruin that paint job!" He yells at me.

Dez walks up to the bus driver as I could see.

"Dez!" I yell.

"Ally!" He yells.

Trish runs over to Dez.

"Dez, Austin's already sad that she's not here now just shut up!" Trish yells.

"No, ALLY!" Dez yells pointing at me.

"TRISH!" I say banging my hands louder on the door.

"Hey let her in!" She yells at the bus driver.

"No can do! Jimmy says nobody is aloud in even if you guys say so." The driver says.

"Screw Jimmy's rule let her in!" Trish yells.

"Guys, what the hell are you guys yelling about?" Austin says walking into the room.

"AUSTIN!" I yell banging my hands harder.

"Ally?" He says looking at me.

"Austin!" I yell smiling with tears coming down.

"Ally!" He says doing the same running over to the door.

"Moon you better not. Jimmy said no." The driver says.

Austin ignores him and opens the door while he feels the breeze.

We never broke eye contact.

Austin walks down the stairs and I stand completely still.

He comes up to me and cups my face. He pulls me into a passionate kiss.

Once we break away he smiles at me.

"You came." He says rubbing his thumb against my cheek. I put my hand on his.

"Of course I did." I say smiling kissing him again.

"I love you Austin Monica Moon." I say seriously.

"I love you Ally-I don't know your middle name- Dawson."

"Good, and I'm never telling you my middle name." I say smirking and hugging him.


End file.
